Tomorrow
by Seren-chan
Summary: Conflictingshipping, BluexLeaf. Tomorrow on her birthday, she’d start her journey, to the quiet dismay of her mother. But she would all the same. And she planned to start it with Leon, or 'Blue' as she called him.


--

--

**Tomorrow**

--

Saturday afternoon in Pallet was peaceful: the Pidgey squawking as they flew through the sky with a flap and glide of the wings, the purple fur of the Rattata as they as they scurried through the fields.

Distinctly, she could hear the exclamations from the pudgy kid down the way as he blabbered on about the wonders of technologies to anyone who would listen. But no one really did. Not in a little place like Pallet. She chuckled as she watched and listened from her place on the white fence.

Soon, she'd leave all of this behind. Tomorrow on her birthday, she'd start her journey, to the quiet dismay of her mother. But she would all the same.

She also planned to start this new chapter, as she referred to it, with Leon, or 'Blue' as she normally called him, thinking back on their silly nicknames. She doesn't remember really what brought them about: just she was Leaf, and he was Blue.

_I doubt he'll be up to it…_ She thought as she ran her fingers through her somewhat wild brown hair. _Too competitive…_

Even then, she couldn't lie and say she still didn't toy with the idea.

The two of them had grown up together, being neighbors and all. He was always the more adventurous, cocky, competitive one. That's not to say she wasn't either: she was just more subtle about it. He brought those traits out of her the most in their playful banter and arguments.

_Speak of the devil…_She thought as she sees a familiar face coming toward her place on the fence, the spiky light brown hair swaying slightly to the light breeze. A grin graces his features, one she is oh so familiar with, and leans against the white fence.

"Leaf."

"Blue." No greeting, just a statement.

"To think, tomorrow will be our big day. Receive our first pokemon as our starter." She nods in agreement. He laughs as he adds,

"I'll finally be able to leave this place behind. Set myself for big things, y'know." This time, it is she who laughs a bit at his reply. She couldn't expect less from him.

"I've been told."

"We'll both leave here. See things too."

"I know. I've thought about it."

"Challenge gyms, raise our pokemon…even become Champion." He stated this casually.

"I know, Blue. I know." A devilish grin was on his face, the impishness reaching his eyes.

"But what you should know is _I'll_ become the Champ before _you_ ever will." She turns to look at him, a smirk on her face, eyes twinkling with playfulness.

"Really now? You have anything to back up this statement of yours, Champ?" He merely shrugged.

"I'll just simply be the best." He said. "Nothing else to it."

She swung her legs as she sat on that fence, silence settling in between them as they stayed in each other's company. This was rare as he was never the silent one.

Perhaps he was thinking, like she was weither to ask him? Probably not.

"Hey Blue," She asked tentatively, turning away as she continued to swing her legs. He looked up at her then, she could tell, his dark eyes watching her. He had noted the hesitance in his voice.

"What is it?" She exhales heavily before she continues.

"Would you go traveling with me? Start our journey together, I mean." He doesn't answer nor does she know of his expression: it would be easier in this awkwardness not to know.

"We'll leave Pallet together, raise our pokemon, see things…we'll start a new chapter." Still no reply. She swings her legs still, not meeting his gaze.

"I'd like that." She doesn't know what else to say to him, all of it was right there. She knew what she wanted: what was it for him?

"Can't Leaf."

Disappoint wells up for which she silently scolds herself for: she'd known he would object to the idea. She'd known. With that, these feelings were inexcusable. She snaps herself out of her reverie as she hears him speak again.

"We'll both start a 'chapter' as you call it, but not together. I'll start my own to become the best, the Champ." He continued.

"And I'll make sure I will. Even if it's means defeating you. So you'll only serve to get in my way."

Anger replaces the disappointment as she clenches her hands into fists. That's all that mattered? Being the Champ? She calms down as she realizes, this was Blue. Her loud, cocky Blue.

Then why did it hurt her still?

"I see." It's all she can say. Nothing more, nothing less. She hears a slight vibration of a phone, probably a cell. Not hers anyway, her mother never gave her one. It was Blue's.

"I'm going to check in, Leaf. Daisy needs me." He said as he looks up at her. She doesn't really look at him, her dark eyed gaze not focusing on him.

"It's alright. Go on and tell Daisy I said 'hello' for me, will ya?" He nods as he begins to leave, waving back at her with that little finger wave of his.

"Will do. See ya."

"See ya." She echoes as she watches his retreating form from the fence. Tomorrow, tomorrow, start a chapter anew…

She swung off the fence, leaving fro home, the babbling of the tech nerd in her ears, the Pidgey, the Rattata…

She'd leave it all behind. Just not with him.

--

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. You know that. I'm quite content with my videogames anyway, thanks :)**

**A/N- I really like this, Conflictingshipping. I don't see enough of it though. So, I decided to contribute more of it! However, if y'all don't mind, I would like to know...**

**This could act as a prologue of sorts and I _could_ continue: I left an openning for that. But, I would like your input. Should I or let this stay a oneshot? Much feedback is welcome.**

**R&R!**


End file.
